Falice in the Midnight Club
by BlodreinaBeauty
Summary: Uncovered secrets of the Midnight Club. Alice is a rough and tough gang member but melts around FP. FP is the coolest kid in school, the ladies man, but will he fall for Alice Smith? New feelings of friendship and romance.What made the group of misfits unlikely friends? This is an AU that expands on the episode "The Midnight Club" before, during and after. I own nothing Riverdale.
1. Chapter 1

**The Midnight Club, Falice starts with a chapter about Alice and FP first get together in the high school before the midnight club occurs. They are classmates that have always known each other but have never slept together, dated, etc…until now.**

**xxx**

**Chapter One.**

**FP POV.**

**"****It was our junior year. Phones had chords. Winona had Johnny and everything smelled like teen spirit."**

Not exactly the hottest girl in school but she definitely rivals some of the others I have been with. And damn, that hair. Gorgeous. I would never admit that but sometimes when I sit in class, I look at her and want to run my fingers through her hair. It's way too romantic for a girl like her. She probably just wants to screw in the locker rooms and occasionally distract herself with my skills. But then again, who am I to tell her not to? I don't care. I'll sleep with her with no strings attached. She doesn't seem like one of those clingy girls anyway.

I leaned over the side of my desk, putting my hand across hers.

"Hey Alice," I say in a tone as low as my deep voice will go. I am hoping it is dark enough for her to notice but she just glances at me, takes her hand back from mine and blows a large bubblegum bubble in my face. I lean back in my chair, listening to the boring teacher in front of us. She is drawing something on her desk. I can hear the scratching of her pencil against the hard wood digging at my ears.

"Alice," I say again. "I know you can hear me."

"What?" she asks, turning to me and stopping the scratching. She looks annoyed. I try to keep my eyes on her face but she is wearing a black tight top that pushes her chest up and out of it. I can see the perfect roundness of each of her—

"What, loser?" she asks.

I snap out of my supper and look into those eyes. She is as tough as nails but damn there is beauty behind all of it. She might look like a rough gang member but I can see the gentleness in her eyes and the softness of her hands. She's still a chic who wants a man.

"I was thinking you and me could kill time," I tell her with a wink.

"Ah, bite me, FP," she says. "I know you'll dump my ass and reveal all my dirty little secrets."

"Actually," I say, leaning in close and giving her a small smirk. I can tell that I am breaking her down. I pulling her away from that mean exterior and giving her just what she wants. "I was thinking that you and me could be the dirty little secret."

At that, she smiles. It's still a dark smile with wildness behind her eyes but that is just what I want. She knows a lot more about me than I'd like her to know since she has seen me around the trailer park but that means she knows me better. She knows that I am not messing around. I want to be with her and I want it right the hell now.

"You've got it, FP Jones," she says with a lick of her lips.

The bell rings loud in our ears but she doesn't jump. She stands up slowly, pushing herself up so that her chest is in my face for the briefest of seconds. My mouth drops open and I feel my heart thudding in my chest so loud I wonder if she can hear it. She stands up, puts her hand on my desk, still leaning over so that her lips brush against my ear when she whispers.

I feel my entire body start to shake with electricity. I have been with plenty of girls before. I never knew anyone could make me feel like that. She makes me want her more than anything. I'd take her right here if there weren't for all of these people.

"Meet me behind the bleachers before gym," she whispers.

"Yeah?" I ask.

She stands up, licking her thick, dark lip as she walks away. She turns around at the door, looking around at the almost empty classroom. She looks at me and then winks.

I am still catching my breath from the surge of energy when Mrs. Crabapple looks at me with her tiny eyebrows raised and the chalk still in her hand.

"Aren't you going to leave Mr. Jones?" she asks.

I look down at my laps current situation and decide standing up would be the wrong idea right now.

"Think I'll just stay here for a minute," I say.

"Suite yourself," she says.

After a few minutes, I grab my bag and run toward my locker. I throw my bag in my locker, grabbing my gym stuff out so that I can at least pretend to go to class. I am shaking as I try to get my shit without messing up my entire locker.

"Hey, what's gotten you all shaken up?" Marty asks, leaning against the locker.

"Nothing," I tell him, grabbing my shit and slamming my locker a little too hard.

"Hey there, FP," some girls shout over to me. I try to ignore them.

"Hey FP!"

"Shut up! Come one!" Manfred says to his girlfriend, pulling her arm along, even though I can clearly see she is staring right back at me. Though, I haven't been with her yet, I can tell she wants me. I wink at her as she is dragged away by her man.

"You have more girls than the whole damn football team!" Marty says. "You share with me, and we could tap two bitches at once!"

"Calm it down, Marty," I tell him, gesturing with my hands. "I don't have time for her anyway. She's with Manfred Muggs."

"What a loser."

"Yeah. Hey, I got somewhere to be," I tell him, giving him a little smirk so he gets the idea. He is dumb as rocks sometimes but at least he's funny to keep around. "Cover for me at gym?" I ask.

"Fine. Next time you covering for me, FP!" he shouts.

I throw my hand up at him as I jog away from him toward the bleachers. I throw my stuff down in the grass and wait for Alice. I pace back and forth, wondering if she's coming at all. After a few minutes, my heart sinks into my shoes and the rest of me is pretty down about it too but then she comes walking in with a grin on her face.

"I didn't think you were coming," I admitted to her.

She says nothing. She jumps on me right away. I grab her around her waist and start kissing her. Her kisses are harsh and violent, straight to the point and I love them. I kiss her back just as hard, pushing my tongue down her throat. We kiss like this for a few seconds before she starts undoing my pants.

"Alice," I say, grabbing her hand before she unbuckles my belt. I try to deepen my voice. I want her but there is something about her darkness, her hardcore exterior, that interests me. I don't just want her to get me off. I want her. _Her. _But she could never know that.

"We don't have to go that far," I tell her.

She grins and shakes her head.

"Why the hell else do you think I brought you here?" she asks with a short laugh.

I smile back at her and nod, spitting my gum out in the grass and kissing her again and again.

"You want me?" I ask her.

She nods.

"And you aren't mad if this is all we have between us?" I ask again.

"This is all I want," she agrees.

I kiss her again, trailing my kisses across her neck as her hands go back to my belt. I let her undo it until her hand is in my pants and I am leaning back against the post of the bleachers. Alice kneels down and wraps her mouth…

"Oh, my god Alice," I say.

"Shhh," she says and then goes back to—

"Alice," I say again, gripping the post behind me. I bite my lip hard so that I don't make any sound. After a while, I tap her on her shoulder, trying to pull her off of me but instead, she moans against me. She doesn't sit up or try to get off of me.

"Alice…Alice…" I say a few times as I let everything go. And damn it feels good. She stands back up, wiping off her mouth as I pull my pants back up, trying to fix them with shaking hands. My chest is still raising and falling so fast, I can see it. I try to quiet my breathing. I have never reacted like this before. But when she looks at me with lust filled eyes and a small smile that is almost shy, I want to grab her and kiss her so badly.

"Alice," I say, feeling my heart beat in my ears.

I grab her hand and pull her close to me. She squeals when her chest hits mine. Our faces are just inches apart. Our eyes are locked on each other. Her heart is beating fast too. I can feel it against my chest. I can feel her body tense with need.

"Alice," I mumble.

"Forsythe," she whispers. Her smile is faded. Her beauty radiates off of her. She is still shaking. I keep my arms locked around her waist and pull her in for a long kiss.

Her lips are warm and her body is shaking in my hands. We kiss like this for so long that we skipped gym all together.

**And so Falice begins…I have a lot of ideas for this fic. What do you guys think of Alice and FP so far?**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice and FP sneak around together for a while. A little bit of Alice's home life and perspective.**

**xxx**

**Chapter Two**

**Alice POV**

**"****Back then, I was Alice Smith: the bad girl from the wrong side of the tracks."**

I throw on my sheer mesh top over my black bra and pull out my necklaces and crosses to drape across my chest. I slip on my long earrings and slick my darkest shade of purple lipstick on my thick lips. After I throw on my gloves, I put on every ring I own and grab a piece of toast from the toaster. It's practically burnt but I try not to care.

"Great," I mumble, looking down at the bread. "Just as dark as my soul."

"Crazy bitch," Mom mumbles from the table with a drink in her hand and a strange, yet familiar smile on her greying blonde face. Carl slams the door as he walks in the room with a beer in his hand. My mom really knows how to pick em. He slams his hand down on the table beside my mom. She jumps but doesn't look at him at all.

"Get to school, kid," he says. "Your sister is already there."

"My sister is a pretentious hag," I say in return, grabbing my Serpent jacket on the way out. I throw it over my shoulder. He shakes his head, watching me leave.

"Don't let it hit you on the way out!" he shouts.

"Oh bite me," I say, slamming the door.

I eat the toast in three bites, revving the engine on my bike before speeding off, throwing mud onto the side of the trailer and speeding down the road toward school. The only reason I am going to school at all today is because damn, I look good in this outfit and even though I would never admit it to any living soul, especially him, I really want to see FP. For some reason, he is magnetic. Every time he is in the room, I can feel him. I want to be close to him. I want to kiss him. I want him to hold me, take me, make me his. I've slept with other guys before but it's so different with him. He feels good. He feels safe.

Safe is not usually something that I am familiar with but I am staring to get used to it, and damn I think I like it.

I park my bike in a space I am totally not allowed to before stomping my way past some losers and through a vast of popular kids before I get to my locker.

"Hey, Hermione!" I shout when I see her walking from down the hall. She turns around, flipping her silky smooth dark hair over her shoulder. She adjusts her well covered top and looks me over as she walks closer. It is clear that she is judging me but I like it. I crave that kind of bad attention.

"You gonna write that paper for me, or what?" I demand.

"Alice, you know I don't believe cheating is godly," she says. "I won't cheat for you, no matter what you think you are going to give me."

"Give you?" I ask with a short laugh. "That's hilarious. No. I was going to allow you to keep that pretty face of yours."

She looks afraid. I can see it in the shaking of her hand at her side and the worry in her eyes. She looks at my height, my heels and then back to my face where I remain a stone cold killer. To her, I might actually hurt her and if she doesn't give me what I want, I probably will.

"Cheating is a sin!" she shouts, practically squawking. I step back a little bit. A few people give us some glances. I notice a few of the football kids walking by. Marty looks at me through this sunglasses and then licks his lower lip.

"Looking fine today, Alice Smith," he says.

"Yeah? And you're looking for a knuckle sandwich, Marty," I tell him in return.

"Feisty," he says, turning back around to walk with his guys. FP looks right at me and then keeps on walking. I know why but it still stings a little. We could never show out loud that we actually care for each other. He probably doesn't care for me at all. I don't love him but I don't want him hurt either. I am not sure if that is caring or not.

"Are you going to do the damn paper for me or not?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

"Are you going to destroy my face?" she asks.

"Not if you find someone else to do it for me instead," I tell her.

She looks surprised but pleased. She nods quickly and then runs off with a mission. I am no longer bothered. I slam my locker closed, making sure at least two teachers are around to hear it. Mrs. Crabapple jumps at the loud noise so I grin at her when she glances in my direction.

"Really, Alice?" she asks.

I give her a shrug.

"Don't know what you're talking about," I say, walking past her and toward the teachers lounge. It will be empty this time of the morning. In five minutes every teacher in the school will be in a classroom, homeroom or helping with getting the day ready. That means FP and I have exactly fifteen minutes.

We have been running off together for over two weeks now. Every time is fun and unimaginably sexy.

When I turn into the teachers lounge, he is waiting for me.

"Alice," he says.

I bite my lip and throw off my Serpent jacket, letting it land on the ground. He quickly puts no space between us, grabbing me in his arms and kissing me hard on the mouth. We kiss like this for several seconds before I pull away a little to unbuckle his pants. He kisses me again, pulling me back close to him. He wraps his arms around me, holding me against his chest. He doesn't try to take my clothes off. It's an odd gesture. One of his hands finds the space between my neck and my hair. He holds me there while the other is still wrapped around my waist. His kisses are deep and passionate, filled with longing and lust but they are not as sloppy and needy as they usually are. They are not rushed and filled with angst as I can always tell he is. His body is clearly reacting to me but his lips still remained locked on mine, his hands traveling me instead of taking my clothes off.

Finally, I pull away, putting my hand to his chest.

"Don't you want to have sex?" I ask him.

"Well yeah but…" he trails off. His cheeks turn bright red. I can feel his heart thumping in his chest. His hands are still on me, holding me as if I might slip away at any second.

"But what?" I ask him.

I can see something in his eyes: longing? Lust? Happiness? But then whatever it is, it is gone in an instant, like someone pulling their covers over their head. Replaced is a mask of shadows that I cannot read.

"Nothing," he says. "Let's get to it then."

It is an odd thing to say but the redness is gone from his cheeks too. He quickly pushes his pants out of his way and then works on mine before lifting me up and throwing my back against the wall, then making us one.

**Any thoughts on this fanfic so far that you want to share? Any questions that you want me to answer? I love to answer questions about my opinions or fanfics! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice gets into a fight in school.**

**xxx**

**Chapter Three**

**Alice POV**

**"****You trashy bitch."**

I'm in a particularly trashy mood today so I don't suggest a damn person get within my wingspan. I am willing to throw some punches if people get in my way. Carl was such an ass this morning. He is my moms latest piece of shit of a boyfriend. I walk through the halls with confidence springing off of me. It is so intense that I actually think people run away from me instead of just avoiding my gaze. I scare most of the population of this stupid school but the occasional person who doesn't care who I am, actually runs away from me today. I am too angry to handle speaking to anyone.

Riverdale is a town of small people who don't care about anything but what is in front of them.

And today, everything about that pisses me off. When I see FP in the halls, he doesn't even acknowledge me. I don't bother walking up to him. I don't want to talk to him and scare him off too. He hasn't tried to sleep with me yet today so I figure, I should avoid him.

I push past every loser in the halls and get through two classes without hurting anyone. I scrape_ hell hath no fury _into one of the desks with my knife in math. After that, when I don't get caught, I realize that I haven't had much attention today. No one has cared about how much hate and horrible feelings I have been throwing at them. So, let's show them just how angry I am.

"Misery loves company," I mumble to myself with a devilish grin spreading across my face.

So instead of going to class next, I stay out in the hall and wait for that rule follower Penelope Blossom to find me. It is just two minutes before she walks over to me with way too much god damn lipstick on her top lip and her giant classes falling down on her nose. She fixes them as she holds out her hand to me.

I slap it down and she looks shocked, throwing her eyes open and her mouth with it.

"This should be fun," I say, pushing myself to stand from the main staircase. She puts her hand back out in front of her.

"Hall pass?" she asks.

"Oh…do they give those out for having sex in the locker room?" I ask with a grin.

"You disgust me, Alice Smith but you are going to get a warning for that comment and for being in the halls without a pass," she says.

"Just what I wanted to hear," I tell her.

Since the slap on the hand didn't seem to bother her, I am going to have to get on her nerves just a little bit more. I am really going to have to piss her off to get into the physical stuff.

"Have you ever even had sex, Penelope?" I ask her.

"That's not any of your business, Alice!" she says, clearly getting angrier by the second. I decide that is just what I need.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you do all day? I mean, you stand out in these halls parading around like you're better than sliced bread…isn't that really because you're empty inside? You know that just because your family is rich doesn't mean that anyone likes you?"

"Shut up!" she shouts.

I lean close to her, getting right in her face so that I can see the lipstick that is on her front braces. It pisses me off even more than I thought anything could.

"Make me, bitch," I tell her.

She hits me across the face.

I hit her back. We wrestle around like that, hitting back and fourth. I get a couple of good punches in but she calls out in pain like a high pitched little girl. I kick her when she is down, getting on top of her and holding her there, trying to fight her again, pulling her long braid to the side. She grabs onto my hair, trying to pull it away.

"Get off of me, crazy bitch!" she shouts.

I hit her again. We wrestle on the ground for a while, pulling hair and kicking each other off. We keep doing this until I start to hear voices around us. I hear a few older voices and then a couple of kids too. Then there are tough hands on me. A few people are trying to pull me off. I feel someone on my shoulders and another person wrapping their arms around my body to pull me away. Hermione tries to pull Penelope away from me. I kick to get out of the other persons arms but it's a guy and he's much bigger than me. I try to get back to her, pull myself over to her and wrestle again.

I can still feel the adrenaline pumping through me. I can feel the need for anger, for speed, for hurt making me shake. I can feel it all over my entire body. It is making me want more.

"That's enough!" someone shouts behind me. "That's enough, Alice!"

I turn around to see FP holding my arms. I push him off of me. He lets me. I get out of his grip, feeing shocked and a little worried. Why would he try to pull me off? He knows I like to fight. Why does he care who I pick fights with? Why would he try to stop me? He looks hurt when I pull away from him and a little confused. I can't read him. I am confused when he reaches out for me again.

"Alice," he says.

I stand there bewildered, staring at him for a while, trying to read his mind and having no idea what to do.

"Alice Smith!" Principal Featherhead shouts above the roar of the crowd. I turn to find him standing over me, clearly angry.

"What can I do for you?" I ask him, putting my hands in front of my body in fists, holding them together like glue. "Are you here to arrest me? Cuff me?"

"Oh shut it!" he shouts. "My office! Now!"

I turn around to see FP still looking at me with a confused expression. I want to ask him if I'll see him later, tell him that this was nothing and that I just wanted to pick a fight but I can't say any of that in front of these people. People have noticed we are sleeping together but no one can know that I care about him. Especially not him.

I follow behind Principal Featherhead but turn around, throwing both of my middle fingers up at Penelope with a wild look in my eyes.

"It takes two to tango, Principal Featherhead! Did you know that flashy rule-follower fought too?" I shout.

"Let's go!" he shouts again.

I turn back around to follow him to his office.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FP visits Alice in her trailer when she isn't allowed to go to school. He tries to heal her and they talk about their time in Sunny Side Trailer Park.**

**xxx**

**Chapter Four**

**FP POV**

**"****I was as tough as nails but around FP, silly putty."**

I doubt she'll see me but I have to talk to her. I have to tell her that I wasn't just blowing her off or being a jerk. I was trying to help her. I didn't want her to get into more trouble than she was already in. Turns out, that is exactly what she managed to do.

Expelled for three days because she has gotten into four fights in the past couple of weeks. I know that it is not my job to tame her, but sometimes I want to tell her that she doesn't have to feel like that. She can be excited about life sometimes. I know I am.

I knock on her door. I wait with my hands shoved in my pockets so that she doesn't see them shaking. Alice opens the door, chewing gum, her hair not as perfect as it always is, in nothing more than a black bra and tight torn jean shorts. She still has on her cross necklaces and her gloves but there are such a small part of her hardened exterior that I can see parts of her I have never seen.

I have seen Alice Smith naked, completely naked and against my body but I have never seen her like this. Without coverage. Without walls. Without hardened layers of bone around her. Without bars covering every part of her body.

She is almost naked to me and that is the most beautiful way that I have ever seen her.

"Hey," she says with a little anger.

"I, uh, came to see how you're doing," I say.

"How I'm doing?" she asks, rolling her eyes. She pulls the door open a little bit and then lets me in. I walk into her tiny trailer. It is smaller than mine but not messier. The place is mostly clean with a few pieces of trash lying around. There is a mattress on the floor in the living room with a blanket thrown over it and another blanket thrown over the couch.

"You have company in here?" I ask her, feeling a little worried for myself and hoping that she doesn't notice it.

"No," she says. "My mom sleeps back there with whatever boyfriend she decides to bring home. My sister and I sleep out here."

"Right," I say. I always forget that she is related to that weird girl that always wears too much make up and tries way too hard to get a mans attention. She has gotten mine in the past but that was before I realized just how strange and angry she can get. She definitely has the Smith's anger problem.

"So how bored have you been, not going to school?" I ask her.

"You know, day time programs aren't exactly wicked," she says with a roll of her eyes. She sits down on the couch and throws her arm over the back of it, flipping the volume down. I look down at the couch and then around the tiny room. There is no where else for me to sit. I suddenly feel very out of place. I know I live here, but I don't feel like I should. I can be better than this.

That is where Alice thinks I have the problem.

She wants me to conform.

"Alice?" I ask, feeling weird.

She looks up at me and then down at the seat.

"Chill," she says with a shrug. I sit down beside her, staring at her beauty and try my best not to look like I am falling for her. But for once, I don't want to control my expression. I don't want to control my feelings. I want her to watch me. I want her to feel what I feel. I want her to be with me just as bad as I want to be with her.

I see the smallest bit of blood on the side of her face. There is a small cut, clearly from someone scratching her face. I brush my hand down the side of her face, trying to get it off of her. I don't succeed but I brush my finger down her face again. Slowly, Alice looks in my direction with her eyes swimming in want and confusion. She wants me but she doesn't want me to know it yet. I can see her start to melt as I pull my hand on her thigh, up her leg until I am at the place of complete warmth.

"FP," she mumbles, her voice like velvet on my skin.

"Alice," I say. "Sometimes I think…"

"What?" she asks.

"That maybe we could go for a malt at pops or something," I offer. I don't try to make my voice harder or deeper. I don't try to flirt or make her swoon. I just let it sound scratchy, vulnerable.

It is clear she appreciates that.

"Sometimes I think that too," she admits. "But then I think better of it."

"Why not?" I ask.

"People will talk and you and I…we don't match," she says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask her.

"You think you're better than the south side. You think you can outgrow them. You think that you can leave them and they will leave you. But I don't mind that I'm a bad girl, that I'm a greaser with a dirty record," she says.

"I don't mind either," I say, putting my hand on her waist. I pull myself just a little bit closer to her. She leans close, her face inches apart from mine. She smells like cigarette smoke and exhaust and for some reason, it makes me want to grab her in my arms and kiss her so hard that my heart soars.

"You want to be the good guy, FP," she says.

I shake my head.

"Sometimes I want to give in," I admit.

She leans close so that our lips almost brush against each other when she speaks the next words. Her eyes are locked on mine so tightly that I think if I pull away, I'll pass out.

"Give in," she says.

I kiss her. I wrap my arms around her body and kiss her so hard that I can feel sparks in my entire body. I hold her closer, unhooking her bra from her back and tossing it aside. She pulls my shirt over my head with a smile on her face. It is not the same wild smile that I always see on her. It is gentle and beautiful and radiant. She is trusting me.

Slowly, I brush my finger down the curve of her breast along the downhill of her ribs and in the indent of her stomach. I kiss her there, under her bellybutton and then along the edge of her shorts, before pulling them off of her. I kiss up her perfect porcelain legs until I reach her mouth again.

She kisses me back.

After a long second of feeling nothing but pleasure, I stand up, taking the rest of my clothes off and then laying above her. We have never had sex this way before. It feels closer. It feels intimate.

"Alice?" I say in a voice so vulnerable it doesn't even sound like mine.

"FP," she says back.

Her voice is gentle, scratchy and close. So close. If I were to pull away from her, I wouldn't be able to breathe. I have to be this close to her to take another breath. If I don't, I'll die. I just know it.

"Be with me," she begs.

I put my arm right by her head so that our faces are right against each other as we become one.

"Oh, Alice," I mumble.

I hold onto her hand, interlocking our fingers together. I put our conjoined hands above her head, holding her hand against the couch beneath us. She smiles against my face as I trace my hand down her fingers, down her forearm, along her side, sending chills all over her body. Her legs reach around my thighs, holding onto me, sending our bodies even closer and a surge of pleasure through my rippling muscles.

"Forsythe," she whispers against me, melting underneath of my touch. With every embrace and caress, I seemed to be melting each part of her, tearing down every wall that she had ever put up around her body until finally, she was naked before my eyes.

And damn was she beautiful.

"Alice," I say, trailing my kisses down the hallow of her throat to the curve of her breast bone and then along the roundness of her nipples to the sharp edge of her collar bone.

"Make me yours," she begs.

We move our bodies in a perfect symphony. Our hips learn to form a rhythm better than any music that could possibly be created. We touch and hold and caress for a few long minutes more before she and I are saying nothing but the others name, calling out, holding tight and then there…in the final moments, I stare right into her blue eyes and see a spark of something unfamiliar.

Love.

I wouldn't know. I've never seen or felt it before but in that moment, I am almost positive.

**So…did I totally just make you all fall in love with FP or what? That was some pretty intense stuff!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FP is beaten up at home when he tells his dad that he wants to go to college.**

**xxx**

**Chapter Five**

**FP POV**

**"****Maybe. But I'm not gonna hit my kid; not like my old man hits me."**

I was pretty sure that I could do anything after that night with Alice. I didn't care when I threw my arm around her in the halls or held onto her hand in class. She seemed to like it too. Even though we haven't been on a real date, we have this thing between us. It's still just fooling around but it's consistent, something we can both count on. And I really, really like that. It gives me enough confidence to say the thing to my dad that I have always wanted to say.

I walk in with my varsity jacket on and my hands in fists. He is sitting in front to the television with a beer in his hand, four empty ones around his legs and on his side table. He is dirty and smells of vomit. I try to ignore that terrible smell as I walk in front of him, blocking his way to the tv. He looks angry right away, which is a bad sign.

"You ready to join my damn gang and shut up about school, boy?" he asks, throwing back another chug of his beer. He grins at me with his yellowing teeth. I swallow hard, trying to muster up the courage to tell him what I need to without choking.

"No," I tell him.

"What the hell is this about? I am trying to watch my programs before my shift!" he shouts.

"You mean your job managing a bar that no one but your gang members go to?" I ask him.

He looks angry then, really angry. I clench my hands into fists. I won't show him how scared I am. I won't show him how badly I am shaking on the inside. I don't want him to hurt me. I don't want to have to live with him when he is this angry. But maybe if he hears it and I stand up for myself, he will just respect that.

"I was a soldier, boy!" he shouts.

"Was!" I shout back. I shake my head, putting my hands down by my sides to calm down. I shouldn't be the one freaking out right now. I have to get this out. He has to know. "I don't want to argue with you, Pop. I just wanted to tell you that I am not going to join your gang."

"What?" he says, shaking his head. He leans back in his chair, not at all surprised. He looks more like he is surprised that I think it is going to happen. He has a cocky expression on his face that pisses me off. I take another step forward, totally blocking his way from the tv. Finally, I have his undivided attention.

"I am not going to be a Serpent. I want to be the first Jones to go to college. I want to earn a degree and get a real job," I say. I have to say it very fast because it feels hot in my throat when I get the words out.

"Are you kidding?" he asks me with a short laugh. He stands up out of his chair, setting his beer down on the table beside him. I feel panic rise in my chest as horror falls over my entire body. I feel like I am on fire, like I am about to explode with it and then be completely destroyed.

"You don't mean that," he says.

"Yes I do," I promise him, trying to stand tall. He is taller than me though and when he walks over, taking just two steps, he is practically towering over me. He grins with anger in his veins. His hands go into fists.

"I want to go to college and I don't want to be here, sitting in the trailer park with a dead beat job and a kid that I hate for the rest of my life!" I shout. "I want to live a real life out there in the world. And I don't want to be a Serpent."

I don't have time to think. He punches me across the face.

It makes me dizzy. It hits the side of my head and across my nose. It hurts like a rock hit me. It hurts so bad that I am immediately tired and weak. I can't feel my hands. It hurts so bad that I can't think about anything but the throbbing ache.

I try to straighten up, to stand up and face him but I feel his grip on my wrist. It is tight. I try to pull away from him, kick at his ankles but he kicks me in the ribs once. It isn't very hard but it is hard enough for me to stay down on the ground. He grabs my wrist and looks me dead in the eyes. There is so much pain all over that I can't think of how to escape, how to get away. I can only feel hurt.

"Come on," I say to him. "This can't really be about college."

"Oh it is," he says. "You need to learn, boy! You are mine! You are my legacy! I won't have you ruin what I created here! You think you can afford to go to college? You think you're smart enough for that? No! You know you ain't! You better wise up, kid. You'll realize that you have no other choice. You'll be thankful for the Serpents one day! You'll see!"

He smashes my arm down onto the table in front of him, snapping my forearm in half.

When I wake up, I am in excruciating pain and I'm cold. I'm outside of my trailer with my arm wrapped across my body. I still have on my clothes, which is a good sign but my trailer is probably locked because dad put me out here so that I can't get back in. I push myself to sit up and try to stand but I get so dizzy, I fall right back over.

I feel stupid and in so much pain I want to cry.

It hurts so bad. Why did he have to do that? I look down at my arm. It's purple all over and huge, swollen to the size of a baseball around the broken part. Even around the edges toward my wrist and hand are purple too, not as swollen. It is definitely broken. I can't move my fingers very much. When I try, I scream out in pain and then put my hand over my mouth. The last thing I need is someone realizing that I am out here.

I'll just crawl under the trailer and sleep there tonight like I've done before.

"Forsythe?" I hear.

Alice.

Oh no.

She turns the corner and when her eyes land on me, horror spreads across her face. Her hands are shaking. Her eyes look fearful and sad. She rushes to my side, sitting on her knees, dirt covering the tears of her jeans. She leans down to look at my hand. Her hands go out, as if she is about to touch it, but then leans back and doesn't, looking down with fear.

"Alice?" I ask. "You don't have to help me. I'll be fine."

"What happened?" she asks.

"I fell off my bike," I tell her.

"I didn't know you rode a motorcycle," she says with a small smile. I want to smile back. It gives me some comfort knowing that she is trying to make me smile.

"Apparently I don't," I say, trying to make it sound convincing. No one knows that my dad hits me. No one knows that he beats me and that sometimes I have to sleep under the trailer to get away from him. But especially not Alice. "At least, not very well."

She smiles and then looks down at my arm with a sad expression. She reaches down to lift it off of my leg where it rests. She holds it in her arm and looks down at the purple, brushing her fingers over the center of the swollen part.

I call out, yanking it away, which only causes it more pain than before. It shoots up my arm and down my chest. I hunch over, groaning and trying to catch my breath.

"FP," she mumbles, putting her hand to my face. Her gentle fingers caress the side of my face. She isn't looking into my eyes. She is looking at me but I can't place it. I blink the blur from my eyes and realize quickly that she is looking at my tears.

She brushes one away from my face, under my eye and then another that I feel fall down my cheek. It's embarrassing, horrifying. I can feel my cheeks flush red and my body start to shake but then I look at her face: her soft expression, her gentle look.

"It's gonna be okay," she says. "I'm going to help you."

I swallow hard before I even think about speaking.

"I know," I say.

She helps me stand, never letting her hands away from me and stares into my eyes for a long second. Alice leans up on her tiptoes. I look down at the glamor she has put on herself, her dark lipstick, her dark mesh half shirt, her jeans, her dark crosses and it almost doesn't hurt for a second.

Alice brushes her hand underneath of my eyes, across my cheeks on either side with a light expression that is so full of trust, I want to wrap her in my arms and never let her go.

Instead, I catch my breath and mutter, "Thank you."

Alice nods. "Let's get you to the hospital."

**Ohhh…his father is a jerk but hey, Falice is pretty awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice is angry at her family for favoring their other daughter and at FP. What does she do in return?**

**Question: Who is Alice's sister?**

**xxx**

**Chapter Six**

**Alice POV**

**"****Why don't you just tell them about that time you lit a dumpster on fire in the south side?"**

I lean back on my locker with my head against the cool metal. I watch the nerds pass me by without a look. Occasionally I get a kick out of threatening one with a scary glance. Most of them run away or try to pretend like they didn't see me in the first place. It's pretty amusing.

After a while, I get tired of not being noticed, not being talked to. I push myself off of the locker and walk down the hall to find FP sitting against his locker with his friends, talking, laughing and hollowing at stupid stuff no one will ever remember. I walk up to them and look at FP.

"Hey, Alice," he says in a casual tone, as if we hadn't been together, as if I hadn't seen him cry, as if he doesn't know everything about me. But that's okay. We were just messing around. We weren't really together. We aren't really together. He knows that we could never be together that way but he also knows that one time… we were.

FP has a Vixen leaning on his side. He has his arm around her and she is smiling up at him with a terrible grin. They are clearly sleeping together.

"Your bitch of a sister stood me up on Saturday!" Marty says.

"Am I my sister's keeper?" I ask.

She pisses me off more and more everyday. She is the good girl. She is the one that mom loves. She is the one that Carl doesn't make fun of. She is the one that gets the good grades, has the friends, wears cute clothes. She is the normal one and I am the one that is always the bad girl, the one who gets into trouble, the one who can't follow rules. Screw her and her goody two shoes attitude.

"What's up, Alice?" FP asks me, squeezing the girl to his side just a little more. It's like he is trying to show me that he has someone with him. He will never admit what he felt while we were together.

"Nothing," I say, realizing that his friends are all around, he won't talk to me. He won't say anything real and why should I expect him to? We just said that we were screwing around.

"Right," he says with a nod.

I walk away, throwing my hands up in the air and feeling rage boil inside me. It starts off pretty simple but as I get further away from FP, the school, the people, the rage builds and by the time I get to the front steps, I am boiling. My sister turns the corner, flapping her dirty blonde hair in the breeze with a sickly sweet smile that makes me want to hurt her. She flips her hair from her face and then adjusts her pink top, pulling it over her chest so that she doesn't show any cleavage, which kind of makes me laugh.

We are opposites and yet, we look pretty similar if it weren't for my black and red exterior and her pink and yellow pastels.

"What trouble did you get into today?" she asks.

"Oh beat it," I tell her.

"Kind as always," she says.

I take a couple of steps toward her, getting in her face. A few people around me scatter while some stay to watch to see if I am really going to hit my sister in the face.

"How about you get out of my face, north side want to be?" I ask.

"Oh, you mean just like your little varsity boyfriend?" she asks. I start to walk past her but then decide that I can't let it go.

"He's not boyfriend," I say with a shrug. "Just someone I like to screw around with, not that you'd know anything about that since you've been trying to get his attention for years."

"Whatever," she says, clearly hurt.

I walk away from her and off school grounds. I can't handle this place today. Instead I go back home, dump my backpack off and grab some matches. I take Carl's gasoline tank for his old car and haul it with me to a dumpster not far from the trailers. It is far enough that it won't catch mine on fire but close enough that everyone will know what the threat is. I am done messing around with north siders who don't want to play and with fake people who think they are better than the south side.

Goodbye sister.

Goodbye FP.

Goodbye Riverdale High.

I slam open the top of the dumpster where trash and cardboard sits inside. It's pretty full so I dump the gasoline all over, making sure to spread it around. I feel a wild smile creep up on my face as I spark the match in my hand. I turn around, making sure no one is watching, though I am sure there will be plenty of people who suspect me.

Then I let go of the first match. I see a spark as I lean over the side to make sure it ignites but it only catches on the edge of the trash in the corner so I have to get another one and light it just on the edge of the cardboard. Then the real flames come, sparking up all around and igniting the dumpster with them.

"That'll teach people not to mess with me anymore," I say, watching the burning blaze of flames as they grow and grow. It sends that same spark I felt for FP through my veins. It burns through my body, wallowing in my gut and ebbing out at the edges of my fingertips. I can feel it all over and damn, it is fantastic.

When the fire becomes big enough that I can feel the heat pushing on my face and the sweat begin to trickle down my neck, I back up, making sure to get a good distance away before I see a spark go flying into the air. Whatever that was, it was flammable. There is another one but this one flies further, making a loud screeching sound and then a pop.

Aerosol cans.

"Oh, shit," I mutter and start to run. I run back as fast as I can while laughing all the way back to my trailer. I lean against it, catching my breath and hearing the cans go flying, the sparks igniting and the gentle sound of the roar of the fire.

Just two minutes later, there are sirens roaring in our direction. I look all around the trailer park. There aren't many people here during the day and anyway, a Serpent wouldn't turn me in unless they had some kind of grudge against me and I don't know any that do.

But seconds later, a cop car pulls up on the dirt in front of my house. I stand with my hands on my hips, my eyes looking wild and the smell of smoke still in my hair.

"Alice Smith?" the man in uniform asks.

"What's it to you?" I ask him.

"You're under arrest for the charge of arson."

**Question: Who is Alice's sister?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice gets arrested for setting the dumpster on fire.**

**Question: Who turned Alice in to the cops?**

**xxx**

**Chapter Seven**

**Alice POV**

**"****I'm not the only one who knows the story behind that mug shot that your daughter published in her paper."**

"This is bull! My mom will just bail me out again!" I shout at practically every cop that turns my way.

"Not this time, sweetheart!" the cop says, yanking my arms up and pulling me over to get my mug shot. I stand in line after they empty my pockets and pat me down for the fourth time. The lady in front of me instructs me on how to put down my fingerprints. She doesn't ask for my name. I have been here three times before. I was only actually charged with stealing one time but ya know, I miss this place after not being here for a while.

The order of the chaos.

"Come on, Alice. You think you'd learn by now. Two years and you won't be here anymore. You'll be looking at full jail, real dirty time, sweetheart," she says.

"Oh, you know how I love the clean bathrooms and privacy, Mrs. Lane," I tell her.

She shakes her head and pushes me along. I walk toward the picture and he hands over my board. I stand up, holding onto my board and giving a dirty look as the camera flashes in my direction.

"Get your ass over here, Smith," the cop tells me. I walk over to him and he pushes me in front of him, holding me by my cuffs. He pushes me along toward my cell.

"Alice, what are you in here for this time?" he asks.

"Arson," I tell him.

"Did you do it?"

I lick my tongue over my lips and tilt my head down, sending him flames bringing in my eyes. The wild look is somewhat familiar to a man like him. He has seen it all too many times before.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

"Well this is your first arson charge," he says. "Maybe the sheriff will be kinder to you."

I shrug as he pushes me into the cell. I wait there for a while, bored out of my mind and playing with my nails. After a while, he comes back and tells me that the Sheriff wants to talk to me about my charges. I am sure this is going to be bad but I have to shrug off that thought and stand tall when I am pushed toward his office.

He sits me down, attaching the cuffs to the desk in front of me. He pushes the chair in a little bit so that I am against the table in front of me. Sheriff Howard sits in front of me with his hands in front of him. He leans forward, looking at me. He is not surprised. He is almost annoyed, as if he is tired of seeing me.

"Why do you act out, Alice?" he asks.

I shake my head and give him a shrug. I try to lean back but my hands are attached so I throw my legs over each other and tilt my head to the side, pursing my thick lips.

"Just so that I can see your happy face everyday, Sheriff Howard," I tell him with a grin.

"Oh, Alice," he says. He opens a file in front of him and begins rummaging through before he flips out a piece of paper and turns it over so that I can see my very first mug shot.

Ten years old. Stealing. My first and only charge.

"You stole money, clothes and food from a local store," he says. "When we told your mom that the store was willing to drop all of it, she told us that she wasn't. She said that you deserved the jail time and that it would make you a better person."

I give him a fake smile that he can tell isn't real.

"Oh you know my dear mother, always being kind," I say in the most sarcastic tone that I can possibly muster. He ignores me. He takes the piece of paper back and then flips on to the next one. I remember getting in trouble for that. I stole all of those things because I was running away. I didn't want a sister and my mom was spending all of her time with her. I was angry so I ran away.

"And the next charge was when you were thirteen. It was also stealing but it was dropped after there wasn't enough evidence showing that you were the one who was doing the stealing. After all, you went in there with your newly found gang members, the Serpents," he says.

I nod.

"You say _gang members_ with such admiration, Sheriff Howard," I say. He gives me a short laugh. It sounds lame and almost fake but I think he is trying to make fun of me. He is trying to prove a point. He doesn't think I am as deadly as I clearly am.

He ignores my comment after the laugh and moves on to the next thing.

"Then you got another charge for gang related activity when you were fifteen. That was dropped after there was not enough evidence to prove it but you did spend the night here," he says.

"Yeah, I remember it all," I tell him. "And this time…they told me that I am being charged with arson. They said that I set a dumpster on fire, which sounds ridiculous considering I was at home when that happened."

"Home?"

"My trailer," I say.

"Right. Alone?" he asks.

I nod. "I didn't feel well. I didn't want to go to school. So I stayed home and somehow I got blamed for all of this and I think I know who and why."

"Really? So you are telling me that you didn't set that dumpster on fire?" he asks.

"I am telling you just that," I say, leaning back in relaxation a little bit. I am not worried. He has no proof. They'll make me spend the night here and then I'll be done and out of here. "Unless you have proof to show otherwise, Sheriff Howard?"

He gives a small smile and then shakes his head, pointing his finger at me from across the table.

"You are a dangerous snake, Alice Smith," he says. "But one day you'll learn. You'll have to."

"Learn what?" I ask.

He leans down.

"You are not as tough as you think you are."

He stands up, putting my records away and then walking around to the side of the desk where I am sitting. He sits back against the desk, right in front of me.

"You'll spend the night here until your mother decides to pick you up tomorrow morning," he says. "If she decides to pick you up at all. I hear she's watching a game at the school where your sister, Penny is a cheerleader."

I know he says it to piss me off but damn, I want to rip his throat out for it. I am led back to my cell, where at least I can sleep in peace.

**Ohhh…Penny is Alice's sister! I always loved that theory and really think the writers might pull that on us. **

**Question: Who turned Alice in to the cops?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice finds out that she is pregnant. She has no one to tell and doesn't know what to feel. She also decides that she knows who turned her in and has a few things to say to that certain someone.**

**xxx**

**Chapter Eight**

**Alice POV**

**"…****And one huge problem."**

When I wake up, I barley make it before I lose dinner and every other ounce of food that I had in my body. I vomit hard into the toilet for several seconds. Finally, when my stomach is empty, I stand up and feel dizzy. I grip the edge of the counter and rinse my mouth out, trying to forget the horrible feeling in my stomach and the shaking in my hands. I splash some cool water on my face for a few seconds, try to rid myself of the feeling.

It's horrible and sickly. When I walk out of the bathroom, I find my Mother sitting at the table while Penny is cooking something for breakfast that makes me feel more sick than before. It is so sickly that I hold onto my stomach and put my hand over my mouth but after a second of standing still and closing my eyes, the feeling passes. I don't bother grabbing anything to eat. I throw my Serpent jacket over my tight black top.

"What was that about?" Mom asks.

"Nothing," I say, fixing my shoes. When I lean down, the entire room spins again so I have to steady myself on the wall, holding onto it until it stops spinning.

"You look horrible," Penny says. She flips her blonde ponytail out of her way with a smile.

"Oh shut it," I tell her. "At least I don't wear a horses tail on the back of my head."

She makes a stupid face at me and then turns back around to whatever she is cooking. I stand up, holding onto the wall and feeling a little sick again. My mother looks me up and down and then gives me a smirk.

"You don't look good, kid," she says. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know," I say and then shake it off. "I probably just ate something bad. You know, your grocery's aren't always fresh."

She rolls her eyes.

"You're pale, you're vomiting and dizzy. You have been spending all of your time with some boy, getting into trouble at school or even in a jail cell. You're up to something, Alice."

"Whatever," I tell her.

"Just hope your time of the month ain't late," she says and then starts laughing. Penny laughs a short laugh too and I look between the both of them with panic on my face. I hadn't even thought about that yet. I hadn't even thought to think about it. But now that I am, I'm terrified. I haven't had one this month. I didn't think about that but now I know.

She's right.

I slam the door on my way out and ride my bike into a store on the Southside, picking up one of those cheap pregnancy tests. I hide it in my backpack and carry it with me on the way to school. I don't want anyone to think about any of it but the realization is on my shoulders. I already know. Even though, I don't know for sure, I can feel it. It's different. Something is wrong and different and I know it.

By the time I get to school, I don't want to take the test. I'm too worried about it. I shove it in my locker and decide not to think about it for the rest of the day. I'll just try to talk to FP or maybe I'll wait a few days. I mean, it could be just from stress or something.

Then all at once, I have rage boiling in my veins again. I have anger in my gut. My head starts to hurt and my hands ball up into fists. This is not anyone's fault but mine. But I have a fight to pick today. I had to spend the night in jail because someone decided to turn me in and I wasn't kidding when I told the Sheriff that I know exactly who it is and I know why she did it too.

I search the halls for the one girl that I am looking for. I come across FP sitting with a vixen on his lap in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Alice," he says with a soft smile. It is almost warming and welcoming.

"Hey, FP," I say.

"Want to meet up later?" he asks and then gives me a wink. The vixen looks at him with anger and then back to me. I don't know what to say but I have to meet up with him so I nod.

"Sure," I say. "Have you seen Penny?"

"Nah," he says. "Not since she flirted with me in the hall this morning and I turned her down for the fifth time this week."

I roll my eyes and turn back to the halls where I find my sister with some of the other vixens. She smiles at me when she sees me, looking like she is going to pretend to be nice in front of her bitchy friends.

"What's up, Alice?" she asks. "Feeling better?"

"Actually, yes," I say. "I am. No thanks to you. Anyway, I was wondering about how I got accused of that fire on the southside. I was at home when it happened and most everyone was at work or at school. But since you know me and you knew I left, you could have turned me in."

"Really, Alice?" she says. "Do you really think that I care about you that much?"

"No," I say. "But I bet you do care about FP. You've wanted him for years and the fact that I've been sleeping with him and not you pisses you off, maybe enough to turn me in."

"I'm not the only girl in the school that has a crush on FP Jones," she says. "There are plenty of other girls who could have taken a wild guess and turned you in."

"Yeah," I admit with a shrug. "But not very many who live on the southside and would have seen the fire just minutes after I started it."

She looks annoyed, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest. I want to hit her in the face for acting so much tougher and higher than everyone else. I know it was her! I just know that she hates me enough to turn me in! All over a boy.

"Right," she agrees. "But I'm not the only girl on the southside with a crush on FP. Actually, I'd say there is one girl who likes FP a whole lot more than me and one girl who knows she'll never get him as long as you are in her way."

"What?" I ask her.

"It was a fat chance that a hottie like him would sleep with a lowlife like you anyway. But do you really think he would sleep with an even lower life? Someone even worse than you?" she asks.

Then I know exactly who did this, exactly who I need to be blaming.

Gladys.

**What do you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice tries to talk to FP but he blows her off. FP has other problems to deal with but doesn't want to become attached to Alice.**

**xxx**

**Chapter Nine**

**FP POV**

**"****I tried to talk to him but he blew me off for some Vixen he's screwing. Classic. FP Jones."**

"You still moping about that damn wrist of yours, boy?" Dad asks. I shake my head. I grab my jacket, throwing it on as Dad circles me in his Serpents jacket. He has a beer in his hand and a grin on his angry face. I stay right where I am. I don't dare move a muscle. He looks down at me with that stupid grin on his face.

"No," I tell him. "I was just getting to school."

"Oh, I'm sure you were. With your varsity jacket and your football friends and your hot girls," he says with a grin. "I am sure you are just the greatest thing on god's earth! You are so much better than me! You are so much better than the south side! Isn't that right?"

"No!" I shout back, trying to fight back with my words but I know there is no stopping him. He is too drunk. He never came home last night. He has been drinking at the whyte wyrm since yesterday. He is so damn drunk that right now no matter what I say or do, he is going to hit me. But I have to try. I can't go to school with a black eye. People will talk. People will notice if I walk around like that.

"I don't think I'm better. I just want to go to school," I say, trying to defend myself.

"Then why don't you join up? You'd have a family with us. You'd have people. You'd have somewhere to belong instead of all of this work for nothing. You'd have people who will look after you. Who looks after you now?" he asks.

"You're supposed to," I mutter. He gets close to my face and grabs onto my shoulders, shaking my entire body. I panic but try not to show it in my surprised eyes.

"What?" he asks.

"I said me. I take care of myself right now," I say.

He lets me go harshly, pushing me back. I want to run, get as far away from here as I can but I can't because if I try to run, he will catch me and if he doesn't catch me right now, he will not let me back in tonight when I try to come home.

"Get out of here," he says.

I don't question it. I just turn toward the door and walk out. I walk all the way to school. I decide that the walk will do me good. I just want to relax and not think or talk to anyone. But then, somehow, Marty catches up with me. He lives on the edge of the north side and I think that if this were another life time, he would be a south sider.

Marty walks up to me, patting me on the back with a loud clap and a grin. He doesn't know it but I wince when he hits me. It's not hard but my back is still sore from when Dad hit me the other day.

"Hey," he says. "What's going on, man? You look beat!"

"Nah, all good," I mutter and then keep walking, trying to ignore his commentary next to me. He is going on and on about some chic and how good she was in bed. I try not to listen because I am pretty sure it is a girl I know but I try to avoid that thought.

"I hear you've been sleeping with Alice Smith," he says. "Is she good in the sheets?"

"She's fine," I say.

"Fine? Gross, man. She's got to be better than that since you've been with her so long!" he says.

"We're just fooling around," I tell him and then decide to put on a fake grin and my bravado because otherwise, he is going to notice. I give him a grin and lean my head back, flipping a piece of my hair. "Between you and me…she's real good, ya know, down under."

"Damn, dude!" he shouts.

I'm thankful when we show up to school and the crowds have already formed. I morph into the crowds, the lockers, the voices and the people so that I don't have to think about anything. My dad is long gone from my thoughts by the time I get to my own locker.

"Hey, FP," Georgia says, leaning against my locker. Her and I have had a couple of good times together. Just twice but she's a nice way to distract myself in between class. Plus, I can be with her whenever I want.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"Hmm…you could be if you come with me," she says, tilting her head to the side. She leans close to me, showing me her cleavage and practically fondling her own boobs. I look down at her large chest and the way she bites her lower lip. She tilts herself forward, opening herself toward me. I'm pretty sure anyone in this hall knows what she is trying to do but she doesn't seem to care.

"Maybe," I tell her.

"Come on," she says. "We have ten minutes before class starts."

"Ten?" I ask her.

She gives a short laugh and then shrugs, staying just as close to me as she was before, letting her brown hair fall down on the side of her chest as she shimmies around me.

"Really Georgia?" I ask her, rolling my eyes.

"You know you want to," she insists. "We have so much fun."

"I'm not saying we don't," I tell her.

Alice walks up the hall and looks right at me. That is a first. I thought she had been trying to avoid me. But then she walks over to me instead of passing me. She walks right up to my side and puts her hands on her hips, looking to Georgia with a shake of her head and a glare that only a wild person like Alice could give.

"Beat it," she says.

"Make me," Georgia says.

"Okay," Alice agrees with a shrug. She takes one step toward Georgia. I watch her chest raise, her eyes turn wild and her hands turn into fists. She is just inches away from Georgia's face when her hand raises up to hit her. I grab her arm and pull her back.

"Okay," I say. "No need for that Alice."

"I want to talk to you," she says.

I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to get closer with her than I already have.

"I don't know," I say with a shrug. "Maybe later."

"FP, it's important. Let's talk," she says.

"Alice, I said I could talk later. I'm with Georgia right now."

She looks at Georgia, who still seems annoyed and then back to me with a short laugh and a nod of her head. She pushes her tongue to the side of her mouth as she folds her arms over her chest.

"I see," she says. She throws up a finger and shrugs. "See you in hell."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**FP and Freddie streaked down the halls. Marcus just left for the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, as said in the show so that is what is referenced by Tommy and the others. Alice and FP meet up after he streaked.**

**Question: What scenes are you guys excited to see in this fanfic?**

**xxx**

**Chapter Ten**

**FP POV**

**"****We were invincible, or at least we thought we were." **

After running down two hallways, I turn around to go back toward the locker rooms and start running again, girls screaming our names and boys woofing like dogs toward us. It actually feels kind of sick, running around with nothing on, my junk swinging around. It's a little uncomfortable but kind of hilarious at the same time.

"Stop!" Principal Featherhead says with a hand out in front of us. Shit. I look to Freddie's panicked face. We both raise our eyebrows, trying not to feel worried. I put my hands over myself as I stand up straight, looking at him.

"Nice ass!" someone says as they walk by Freddie and I. I turn around to face them and realize it's Alice. Her whole face is turned into a large grin. I turn around, moving my hands from covering myself and grin back at her, then wink.

"See you later," she says, biting her lower lip. She walks away with a flip of her gorgeous hair and a shake of her sexy ass in shorts and black tights. Her boots click against the ground as her body moves in a slinky shake down the hall.

"You know you will!" I shout after her.

"FP Jones!" Featherhead says with a shout.

"Yeah?" I ask him, turning back around with a grin. He doesn't seem as amused and neither does Freddie Andrews. He is practically shaking next to me. I don't think he gets into trouble that often. Neither do I, but I've seen it enough that I don't really care anymore. Plus, I don't know if it got me any credit with the ladies but it definitely got me credit with Alice.

"Freddie Andrews!" he shouts. "You both have Saturday detention!"

"What?" I ask him with a shake of my head.

"Go put your clothes on!" he shouts, looking disgusted and shakes his head as he walks away. Freddie and I walk back toward the locker room and put our clothes back on. I shove myself into my jeans and then grab a shirt as Marty comes out of the showers with a grin on his face.

"Yeah! You did it, man!" he says. "Hell yeah!"

Sometimes he drives me crazy.

"Yeah and we got Saturday detention because of it," I admit, throwing on my shirt.

"Ah, hell! Really?" Marty asks, as if he seriously has no idea why we would have gotten into trouble for something like that. Instead, I ignore him and look around for the rest of the team.

"Practice starts in ten minutes," I say. "Where's Marcus?"

"Uh, he's not here anymore," Tommy says, turning back around from his locker. He adjusts his uniform, looking down, never meeting my eyes. I look around at the others as I put on the uniform. Freddie is long gone, probably back with the baseball team.

"What? Is he coming back? Where is he?" I ask.

"We don't know," Marty says then he leans over toward me, getting way too close. "I heard that he tried to kiss a dude."

I jump back, surprised.

"So he left?" I ask.

"We don't know what happened!" Tommy shouts, getting angry and trying to defend his best friend. I thought that he would know where he is, know everything about him but he seems to just be upset that he is in the dark about all of it. "His parents took him out of school and he left. He isn't coming back!"

"Okay, Tommy," I say, putting my hand to his shoulder. "We got it. I'm sure we'll find someone to take his place in the meantime."

"Let's get out on the field," another team member says. I nod.

All of practice is steady and boring. It is just like every other football practice we have ever had. I don't think about much but trying to win and do well. It feels stupid, knowing I have Saturday detention with a bunch of other nerds who probably got caught smoking in the bathrooms or something. But I ignore all of that and by the time practice is over, I grab all my stuff and walk back into the halls, down the front steps where I find Alice Smith waiting for me. She glances over her Serpent jacket with a small smirk and then winks at me.

"You waited for me?" I ask her.

She shrugs.

"I wanted to talk to you," she says.

"Right," I say. "I don't really feel like talking, Alice."

I start walking past her, trying to push away from her and the other people walking home. I turn toward Elm Street just like I always do and I hear Alice laughing behind me.

"Really?" she shouts.

I turn around and throw my arms up at her. She knows I live on the south side but no one else does and she hasn't said anything yet, that I know of. So I keep walking toward Elm Street and I feel her walking behind me, following me until we go through the neighborhood and out the backside where I turn down the woods and keep walking through.

"You walk an extra half mile every day just so that people can see you going toward Elm Street?" she asks, shouting it behind me. I turn around, facing her. There is no one around because we are in the middle of the woods, going toward the South Side but she doesn't need to shout it. It makes me nervous.

"I do what I have to," I say.

"Can you just listen to me?" she asks.

"I don't want to talk," I say. "I'm tired from practice and I have to tell my dad that I have Saturday detention because I decided to streak down the halls and get caught."

She grins at that with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I have detention too," she says.

"This Saturday."

She nods. Hm.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Fighting," she says. "Penelope Blossom irritates me."

"Clearly," I say, remembering that I had to pull her out of a fight with that strange red head not that long ago.

She takes a few steps toward me with a small grin on her face and bites her lower lip. She brushes her tongue across her lip and slips her jacket off of her shoulders, letting it fall against the ground. I look at her shoulders, the curve of her chest and the indent of her stomach right underneath of the tight black top she has on.

"Alice," I whisper.

She reaches down, unbuttoning her pants and looking directly into my eyes. I watch her soft hands covered in mesh gloves as they reach over to my jacket, taking it off and sending it to the ground with her own. I reach my hands over, not able to stop myself anymore. I might not want to talk to her, I might not want to admit that I really like her, but I really want to be with her and as long as I don't tell her why, it's okay.

I reach my arms around her body.

I think about hugging her, pulling her close to me and burying my face in her hair but decide not to. Instead, I reach down and unbutton my pants, grabbing her around her hips and lifting her up, pushing her against a tree. I kiss her hard on the mouth and as we kiss, it deepens. Her lips are harsh and her movements are fast.

"Alice?" I ask her.

"Forsythe," she says against my lips. She looks right into my eyes and whispers, "Be with me."

Then I know, I've fallen for her.

**What scenes are you excited for in this fanfic? Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the first day of Saturday detention. Alice decides to pick fights, as usual before anything in the episode happens.**

**xxx**

**Chapter Eleven**

**FP POV**

**"****It was just supposed to be one Saturday. Eight hours. Six people with seemingly nothing in common."**

After our stupid teacher leaves the detention room, I sit back in my chair, staring over at Alice. She doesn't notice but my eyes are on her the entire time. She is looking down at the paper on her desk. Her hair is falling down toward the desk. I want to reach over and move a piece from her face, tuck it behind her ear. I decide not to move. Instead, I look at her from afar, staring at her beauty. Her long eyelashes are titled down, dancing across the tops of her cheeks. Her thick lips are not as sexualized as they usually are, as she purses them out while thinking. Alice kicks her boots on the ground beneath her and I have a beautiful knowledge that no one ever looks at her this way. When she is angry, hardened and dark, people are always looking at her. She is as tough as nails but right now, looking at her, I think maybe there is more than that.

Maybe the Alice that I knew that night in my trailer, the gentle caresses she shared with me is part of the real Alice. She would never admit that but I think I can see it.

Alice stands up, looking over at me, squinting her eyes and then putting on that dark mask of hate.

"Take a picture; it'll last longer," she says with a shake of her head. She flips around, her beautiful hair following her and turns toward the window sill where she sits down on the back of a chair and flips her knife out. She grazes her finger along it before stabbing it, loudly into the wood windowsill in front of her.

"Um, I don't think you can have that here," Sierra says.

"Oh, did we need to vote on my knife wielding abilities?" Alice asks, turning toward the other girl. I don't know almost anything about Sierra but I do know that if she says Alice can't have it, it's probably because it is a law. She is always annoyingly reminding people of rules and regulations.

"News flash, no one cares," Freddie says, putting his head down on his desk as if to take a nap.

"I'm bored out of my mind," Alice says.

"And when you get bored you play with knives?" Sierra asks. Alice turns around with anger on her face and holds her knife out by her side, standing up on the chair.

"Alice, why don't you just sit down?" I ask her. I really don't want to have to pull her off of Sierra while she is throwing a knife around. This could get dangerous.

"Why do you have to cause trouble all the time?" Hermione asks.

"At least I know how," Alice says with a short grin.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Alice gets down from the chair and walks over to Hermione, holding the knife in her hand. She flips it around a few times, catching it by the handle every time she throws it back up into the air. She catches it with a grin, right in front of her face. Hermione looks around the room, as if asking someone else to help her. I sit back, watching because I know that I am going to have to separate this soon.

"It means you're a wuss," Alice says, getting close to her face and then standing back up, playing with her knife again.

"That's not true," Hermione says.

"Oh, why don't you go back to church?" Alice asks.

She says nothing to that.

"Why do you have to make fun of everything someone does, Alice?" Penelope asks.

"Guys, why don't we just sit down and shut up like we are supposed to so that this day can be over?" Freddie asks, always trying to be the best guy in the room.

"I wasn't planning on it, but if you want, I can hit all the bases," Alice says. "You all know that I am a Serpent with an axe to grind. That I hate my sister, Penny and that I was born…out of wedlock, thanks Penelope for that comment by the way."

"Oh you're welcome," she says with a grin.

"And we all know that FP is the guy everyone wants to be or wants to screw," she says, looking right to me. I look into her eyes and gone is the sweet, gentle girl that I once saw in my bed. Gone is the strong, demanding girl that I pushed up against a tree in the woods. In its place is a tough girl with a hard exterior.

"We know that Freddie Andrews is the good guy. The one who always plays all of the sides so that he can come out looking like a shiny new penny," she says with a grin. Freddie shakes his head but doesn't say anything, as usual. Instead he just looks indifferent. Alice moves on to someone she can get a rise out of. That is what she really wants and she isn't going to get it out of the guys.

"No one really knows much about Penelope other than the fact that she's weird. She's a rule follower and she's always with Clifford…her brother," Alice says.

"Him and I are very close," is all Penelope can say. "And I'm not weird."

"Everyone knows you're weird," Alice says. "Sierra is the political animal that thinks she knows the best way because she knows the law. News flash Sierra, most high schoolers don't like following rules and laws."

"We all know well that you don't," Sierra says, looking back from her desk at Alice. She looks angry and ready to accuse. "We all know that you got arrested a few weeks ago. What was that for?"

"Don't worry about it," Alice says with confidence on her shoulders as she shimmies down to the desk. "No charges were ever pressed. Plus, I figured out who wrongly accused me of that anyway."

"Who?" Hermione asks, clearly trying to avoid her turn.

"Gladys," she says. "A south side serpent that has a thing for FP."

"Doesn't everyone?" Hermione says.

"No," I interrupt.

Alice shrugs and then looks down at Hermione.

"I didn't forget about you. The good girl who likes to go to church, likes to carry around a bible, likes to make the right choices but also has a thing for a bad boy who likes to steal," Alice says. "You aren't as shiny and pretty as everyone thinks you are."

"I wouldn't exactly use either of those words to describe you!" Hermione says.

"But I don't pretend otherwise!" Alice says back. "I know who I am."

"We don't have to know who we are yet!" Freddie says, slamming his hands on the desk. "Maybe we shouldn't. Maybe you shouldn't know who you are yet Alice. If this is who you are, you're going to end up in jail by eighteen."

"Whatever," Alice says, going back to her window.

In the silence, she starts scratching her knife on the windowsill, clearly angry. I lean back in my chair and everyone goes back to themselves in the silence that follows.

"Dude, can you not?" Freddie asks.

Alice turns around with a dirty look on her face.

"Dude, can you bite me?"

"Oh my god! SH!" Penelope finally says, silencing the rest of us.

**Hope you enjoyed the first day of Saturday detention!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The group of friends have earned themselves four more Saturday detentions. They are starting to get to know each other and create friendships.**

**xxx**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Alice POV**

**"As sandwiches and pudding cups were shared, the bravado fell away and the group of misfits became unlikely friends."**

"I'm bored out of my god damn mind!" I say, throwing my head back with a groan. I look up at the dirty ceiling for a few seconds. Penelope shuts me up and a few of the others start talking. Instead of listening to her, I stand up and walk over to the corner, picking through the boring textbooks and trying to find something halfway interesting. I come up short and dig my knife into the bookshelf instead.

I watch as slowly, throughout the morning, people exchange conversation. Questions are answered and a few hours pass without complete boredom, though I am the one that is mostly left out of it. When lunch comes, I grab a handful of swizzlers from my bag, watch as Penelope unloads a pack of homemade sushi, which I try not to make fun of for once.

"Want half a sandwich, FP?" Freddie asks.

He shrugs. "It's cool."

"Come on," he says, handing it over.

"Thanks," FP mutters, taking it from Freddie. I don't think anyone else noticed but FP didn't have any lunch. He might be the coolest kid in school, the ladies man, but he's a poor southsider, just like me.

"Alice," Hermione says, nodding her head toward the group of desks that everyone seems to be circling around. I grab my swizzlers and walk over, sitting at the back of a chair and leaning over my knees. I watch as we exchange glances, throwing candy around, laughing about stupid teachers and giving answers to assignments that we shouldn't be sharing.

"Why does Secrets and Sins always end in a fight?" Freddie asks. "I mean, it was kind of nice knowing stuff about each other. I mean, a little weird but cool."

"For sure," Sierra agrees with a smile. "I mean, I'm down to share. It was fun. It felt…good, silly even."

"If some of us can agree not to fight each other the moment that we disagree on something, or when some of us choose to make unnecessary comments," FP adds, throwing his head to the group of girls and then locking his eyes on mine.

I throw my hands up.

"What?" I ask. "You know I'm hostile."

"Can we get to know each other without judging?" Freddie asks, tapping his hand on the table.

"Judging isn't the problem. Fighting is," FP insists.

I lick my lips with a great idea. I lean down toward the group and look around the people in front of me. I have no friends but even though I don't like them, I don't mind talking to them. It feels good to talk to someone on my level, get to know a person that isn't my sister or my mom. Maybe if we talked about something that everyone knows well, we could get along, or at least have a good laugh.

"I guess we could start on common ground, something we all have in common that every teenager likes to talk about," I say.

"Like what?" Penelope asks.

I grin.

"Sex."

"Of course," Freddie mutters.

"Every sluts dream to talk about sex," Hermione says.

"You're just saying that because you're the only one that wouldn't have anything to say. And anyway, it could be fun," I tell her. "It's common ground."

"I agree," FP says with a sly grin that I recognize. If there is any subject that FP will never turn down, it is sex. It is the passion of being with other people.

"Let's do this then," Freddie says, leaning back on his chair. We all sit together in a small group, talking in quiet voices. It is quiet enough that the teacher won't hear when he walks by.

"It's like secrets and sins but the sin of choice is sex," Penelope says.

"First question is on you," Sierra says, looking to me. "You're the one who brought it up."

"Fine. Most public place you have ever had sex," I say. It seems the easiest one and one that I would like to share. Seems interesting enough and it could give us some interesting ideas.

"Hm," Penelope says. "I like it."

"Me too," Freddie says. "Go Alice. Most public place."

I grin over at the rest of them, looking right at FP when I say it.

"Library in the middle of the school day," I say.

FP laughs and then looks around the circle.

"Did you get caught?" Penelope asks.

"No," I say. "But two people did walk by the isle that we were in and tell us to get a room. But no teachers caught us."

"But you still got caught," Freddie jokes. "What's the most public place that you didn't get caught?"

FP holds up his hand, putting it between all of us.

"Oh, come on, Alice," he says. "You don't get to tell all of the stories. I was there too. Most public place that we didn't get caught had to be when we were completely naked in the shower of the boys locker room. Yeah it was a solid thirty minutes in the showers while everyone else was in P.E."

A few people look pretty shocked but no one is nearly as shocked as I am. I never thought that he would admit that we have been together out loud. I wasn't going to do that to him. But since he already said it, it's out there.

"I had sex in the locker rooms too," Freddie says. "That's probably the most public place I did it too, but we weren't in the showers. That's pretty impressive, walking around with wet hair."

"Hm. What about you Penelope?" I ask, turning to her.

"Um…well…I guess probably just in Thornhill. I mean my parents and Clifford are always around so it's pretty public," she says.

"Come on," Freddie says. "No judgment. We're being honest here. Where is the most public place?"

Penelope sticks her tongue on the side of her mouth. She looks around and then down at her hands.

"Fine," she says. "One time I did in an empty classroom."

"That's what I am talking about, Penelope Blossom!" I shout, stand up and high five her. I walk over to the next person. I find myself leaning on Sierra's shoulder.

"You haven't said anything yet," I tell her.

"I mean…Tommy and I have tried to be pretty secretive about our relationship. We can't risk our parents really finding out how serious we have been getting. So the most public place would probably be the car," she says, shrugging.

"Well, where was the car?" I ask.

"At the drive in," she says.

"Oh! See that's public," Freddie says with a laugh. It's a silly, useless conversation that no one should really care about but we all do. And it's way more fun than we think. I knew that common ground would let us get some things off of our chest.

"Maybe this was a good idea, Alice," Freddie says.

"Yeah, I agree," FP says. "How many people have you been with?"

Now he is just trying to hurt me.

"Are you asking me?" I ask.

"Everyone has to answer it."

I shrug, blowing him off. I could easily lie if I wanted to but I might as well tell the truth. It's actually not an embarrassing answer. I wait for him to give his answer first, raising my eyebrows at him. He licks his tongue over his lips and looks right at me, as if I am the only one that wants to know the answer.

"Four," he says.

"Dude, you're wracking them up," Freddie says. "I've been with two girls."

"One," Sierra says.

"Three," Penelope says, shocking all of us. I sit back when I hear her say this. It doesn't make sense at first but then I think that maybe it should. She is so quiet, so alone in that big mansion. Everyone deserves someone and since she acts like the rule follower, the teachers pet, maybe she really has been with three. Of course, she is a Blossom and they are known for lying and cheating. She could just be lying.

"Oh whatever, Penelope," I say.

"Yeah, right," Sierra agrees.

"Well, this conversation is definitely not for me," Hermione says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alice?" FP asks.

I could tell him the truth but then everyone would know that I had only ever been with him. So instead, I tell him a lie. I tell him this lie so that everyone else knows the lie too.

"Two," I say.

FP looks amused but not surprised.

"You guys aren't so bad," Freddie says, not realizing that FP is currently trying to figure out who else I have been with. Little does he know, it was only him.

When the rest of them are lost in conversation, laughing and carrying on about crazy stuff, I am the one stuck staring at FP and watching as he tries to figure me out. He squints his eyes at me, as if asking a question and I give him a sad expression and a small shake of my head.

It seems to be clear, he understands. It was only ever him.

**What do we think? Thought it would be a fun chapter to do something different.**


	13. Chapter 13

**FP is staring at Alice, thinking she is beautiful and walks over to talk to her before Hermione opens the drawer to get out G and G. **

**Question: who is your favorite Riverdale parent?**

**xxx**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**FP POV**

**"****Then there was that rainy Saturday afternoon: the first cold rain of the season."**

Alice's long blonde hair falls against the side of her face and over her shoulder as she leans toward the windowsill. She has most of her weight on the arm that isn't wielding the knife. She has a determined look on her face. It is a little lost, as if she doesn't know what to think about. I find that beautiful.

Her long eyelashes dance along the tops of her cheeks as they always do when she looks down. She is staring at her work with the knife. Her hand and arm moves fast as she digs the knife into the wood. One of her strong legs is propped up against a chair bar. Her other foot rests on the ground, solidly, keeping her steady. Her make up is extravagant, as always. Her lips are dark and perturbing, waiting for me to kiss them, to take them in my mouth, to graze my tongue against.

Her body is just as beautiful as her face. I see the jeans covering her legs, the black tight top that only covers half of her chest. Her shoulders are leaned over, exposed and shining from the tiny light coming from the window in front of her. Her skin is soft, barely scarred and light like porcelain. I can picture her body underneath of me, her legs wrapped around my bare waist, her eyes looking up into mine, her hands grazing my back, gripping the back of my neck.

I can see entire body without clothes, completely naked and begging for my touch. I have been with Alice a lot of ways and they have all been fun. It was just a fling that we had, that we might still have, but seeing her like this reminds me that it doesn't always have to be that way. I might have liked her a lot more than I thought I ever would. Spending more time with her has made me realize that. I like her hardened exterior, her bad girl bravado and her ability to push people away. But I also like that she is gentle and a little broken on the inside. I just wish she would show me all of that.

The only part of her body that I have not seen completely vulnerable and honest is her face. Her face is always covered by so much make up, a mask, an expression. If I were to be with her, really be with her and tell her everything that I have felt for her, then maybe I could see her without any make up on too.

Alice turns over to look at me, giving me a cold stare. I get up and walk over to her, ignoring the comments of the others as they talk quietly to themselves.

"Hey, Alice," I say. "What are you doing?"

"Putting everyone's initials next to mine," she says. I look down to find mine already carved into the wood of the windowsill. It's kind of cool to think that years from now, those will still be there. Someone will look at them and wonder who the hell we were and what we were doing in here.

"Sick," I say with a grin.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Nothing," I say. "Just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Uh…last week you said that you were with two people," I say, leaning against the wall, right next to the window sill so that I am close enough to her that I can talk without whispering. But I keep my voice down anyway. These people might know me but they don't need to know why I care about this. "Who was the other guy?"

She gives off a short laugh.

"What's it to you?" she asks.

"Nothing, I guess," I say. "It's just that afterwards you looked at me and you…you looked like something was wrong. I just have this feeling and I'm probably wrong but did you—"

"I lied," she says.

She just blurts it out, staring at me and waiting for a reaction. I look back to her but give her nothing but shock. That is all I feel. I had a feeling that she was lying but I never thought she would admit to it. I thought I was just going to have to guess.

"You mean I was your first?" I ask.

She nods.

I lean closer to her, putting my hand on the windowsill right by her knife so that she is forced to stop. We look at each other for a long moment as I get closer. Her eyes melt under my stare. I can see her hard shell start to fall away when I tilt my head, showing her my honest feelings through my expression.

"Was it okay?" I ask her.

She gives me a small smile and then shakes her head, realizing there are other people around us.

"It was fine. Don't flatter yourself, FP," she says.

"Don't say you feel nothing for me, Alice," I tell her, surprising even myself when the words come out.

Alice looks back down to the windowsill and starts carving in another name, digging her knife hard into the wood with rage that I can see boiling just under her skin.

"Maybe in another lifetime, Forsythe," she says.

"Why?" I ask her.

"You won't even accept who you are," she says. It stings a little but I know she's being honest. I don't know who I am. "You think that you are so great, the hottest guy in school, the guy who could have anyone he wanted in the whole school."

"And?" I ask her. "Who am I then?"

"You're a south sider. You belong in the trailer park with the rest of us. You're poor. You can hardly afford lunch, which I noticed by the way. You're a dirty, rough and tough guy that wants to be more than he is. And maybe you could get there one day, but I think you need to accept where you came from in order to overcome it."

I want to shrug off those words but they cut deep. I don't talk about where I am from because it hurts. I don't want to be that guy. I don't want to be like Alice. She is a Serpent but she has no friends. She is a south sider and everyone knows her as someone who is willing to break the rules and cause trouble. I want to be smart. I want to earn something. I can do that if I get the hell away from the Serpents.

She thinks that I have to accept them in order to get past them.

"Maybe," I admit.

"I am not taking this anymore," I hear Hermione say. She gets up from her desk and walks over to Mrs. Crabapple's desk. She grabs a bobby-pin from her hair. I don't watch her as she begins yanking on the drawer and trying to open it. I turn back to my desk and walk away from Alice. I can't talk about this anymore. It will get heated and not everyone needs to know my thoughts. Hermione drops the bobby-pin and has something else in her hand that she is rattling the drawer with.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Freddie asks.

Hermione doesn't answer right away.

"What are you doing?" Penelope asks in a harsher tone. The drawer cracks open and we all hear the loud sound of it.

"Mrs. Crabapple took my Game Lad yesterday and she locked it up in here," Hermione says.

"That's vandalism!" Penelope shouts.

"Holy crap!" Sierra says.

There it was: gryphons and gargoyles.

**And so G and G begins! Who is your favorite riverdale parent?**

**Mine is FP!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alice and Fred are alone, looking in the library when they start to fall into each other.**

**xxx**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Alice POV**

**"****We were lonely, Betty. We were young, attractive…in the same room."**

I feel a little nauseous, like always. It hits me in a large wave. I waver on my feet, staggering a little bit. I clutch the edge of the table in front of me before trying to look normal. Freddie turns around to see me stumbling. He puts his hand out, holding me by my back and having me sit down.

"Hey, Alice, what's wrong?" he asks as I sit down. I lean back, taking a long breath so that the terrible feeling goes away. I keep my hand to my stomach, hoping to god that he doesn't figure it out or ask me any strange questions I don't know how to answer.

"You can talk to me, Alice. What's up?" he asks.

"I'm…" I almost say it. I want to say it so badly but then I hold my tongue. Flicking my tongue over my lips as tears well up in my eyes. I feel sick and warm and uncomfortable and I just want to tell someone, anyone! I just want someone to know so that I don't have to carry this all on my own. I want someone who cares to know. "Lost."

Freddie looks sympathetic toward me, resting his hand on my knee as I start blubbering out everything that I have been feeling lately. It's stupid but I feel like I have no choice. Someone has to know.

"I wake up every morning wanting to escape my life and my mistakes. When I'm here, I do. And I'm happy and when the games over, I'm me again." I sniffle, realizing what I am saying and putting on the hard bavxrado again. "God…that sounds pathetic."

Freddie leans closer, his hand going further up my leg than it was before. He rests is above my knee, talking in a low, quiet voice.

"No, no it doesn't," he says, taking a long breath. When he looks up at me, I can see a reflection of my own loneliness in his needy eyes. I never thought about him before. But in this moment, I see how we are alike. "I love my dad and I hate seeing him in pain but sometimes I…I just can't handle it."

He seems to stumble.

"But sir Frederick doesn't have a sick dad. So I pretend that I am here with you guys, that I'm free again."

I lean close to him, a little closer until our lips are touching. Right away, his body responds to mine. He wraps his arms around me, kissing me. I kiss him back, reaching my arms around his shoulders. He grabs my waist and pulls me close, wrapping my legs around his hips. I feel him go for my belt. I don't think about a single thing other than not being lonely.

I feel his body respond to mine. Under my touch, Freddie Andrews is throbbing for me. I grab his shirt, pulling it from its place tucked into his pants. I reach down to undo his belt, licking my lips as I pull them down. He pushes his pants out of his way very quickly as I undo my belt for him. Taking my jeans down and then tossing my hair to the side, out of my way.

"Alice," he says, looking to me as I stand before him, almost naked. His eyes are wild with lust and need, as is his body. But there is something behind all of that that makes me wonder if he is going to stop this. I don't want to stop anything. I want to forget everything around us. I want to forget that I am pregnant. I want to forget that FP won't pay any attention to me. I want to forget that my sister is a blabbing asshole. I want to forget that a fellow Serpent turned me into the cops. I want to forget my moms dumbass boyfriend and my dumbass mother.

I want to forget it all.

I jump onto Freddie's lap as he sits in a school chair. I throw my legs on either side of his hips and sit on top of him, kissing him again. We kiss like this for a few seconds before he pushes me away, holding onto my waist.

"Wait," he says.

"What?" I ask, getting annoyed.

"Condom," he says.

That almost makes me laugh.

"No," I say. "You're good. I promise. I got it covered."

He doesn't seem to care. He doesn't ask. He just grabs my hips and pulls me back to where I was, kissing my neck as I ride him. I forget about everything under his touch. His hands hold my waist, my neck, my face, my hips, my legs. His hands travel all over my body, worshiping me no matter where they go. His mouth kisses all over too, following his hands like a game until I feel so much pleasure I think of calling out. It builds in the very pit of my gut. We kiss and move for a while like this, me riding him and him, desperately giving me everything I could possibly want.

"Alice," he says against me, kissing my neck. I put my hands on either side of his face, staring into his eyes. I stop moving as I look at him, a little worried that he'll want to stop. But instead, I find his eyes filled with lust and want.

"Don't stop," he says. When I don't start moving right away, he grips my waist harder, his fingers digging into my flesh. "Keep going, Alice."

"Fred," I say, leaning down to kiss him. I start moving with him, our bodies needing each other.

Within minutes my body is aching for his touch. His hand goes between us, making me need him more. I feel so much pleasure and joy that I start throbbing, throwing my head back and riding him as he pushes me toward the edge.

"Please," I beg him. "Make me feel good."

He kisses my neck as his hand moves with me. We move together for a few seconds before I can't wait. I can feel so much pleasure all over my body that my eyes roll my back. My body is shaking, throbbing and I can't control it.

I reach the height of my pleasure, falling over onto his shoulder, letting my head resting there for a second. I can still feel Fred's pounding heart against my chest and his rapid breathing against me. I pull away to see his extremely controlled expression.

I start to move again, fast and hard until Fred's face changes to complete pleasure.

"Alice! Alice!" he says, holding onto my hips. He groans into my hair as he comes down from his high.

After a long moment of catching our breath, we separate and start putting our clothes back on.

"Alice?" he asks as I finish buttoning up my pants. He reaches his hand out to me and I get a horrible sense of de ja vu. I think of FP and the last time we were together and how even after I just felt an immense amount of pleasure, I still wish I could be with him.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes," I tell him. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I guess," he says. "That actually…you made me feel a little less…"

"Alone?" I ask.

He gives me a small smile and then nods.

"We should get back to the game," I say. He nods. I try not to notice the disappointed look on his face as he walks toward the door to go back to the others.

**Thoughts on Alice and Fred? Interesting right?**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last Saturday detention when the gang decides they don't want to stop playing the game.**

**xxx**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**FP POV.**

**"****We dubbed ourselves, the Midnight Club."**

As the game is coming to an end, it's Penelope who is the first to speak. She looks over at us as we stare at each other in the classroom, thinking about what we should do next.

"Detention is almost over," she says. I feel a horrible sense of disappoint when I think about the fact that we will never be here again, playing this game, hanging out together. When we are in the halls of the school, none of us will even look at each other. I clear my throat and look up at Alice. All of that hope of getting out of detention, having a free Saturday, goes away and all I want in the world is to have more time with her, feel her against me again, be with her again.

I can do that if I just have a little more time. Plus, all of us know everything about each other and we can let it all go when we play G and G. I can't stop playing. All of that pain and honesty will come back. I can't let that happen. I can't feel that all over again.

"Who wants to play again?" I ask.

"We don't have time," Penelope says.

"No kidding. But that doesn't mean we can't come back."

The others look to me with confusion but I see a spark in Alice's eyes. She doesn't want to end this either. She knows if we go back to our regular lives we will forget all about each other or wish we did. We will have to pretend to be the people we are in public. We don't have to do that here.

"We can come back to the school when no one's here and play G and G whenever we want," I suggest.

"We can play after hours," Hermione suggests with a grin. I see that same light and spark in each of them as we all look around to each other and realize what we could do with this.

"We could play off board the whole time," Sierra says with a grin.

"We could come here whenever we wanted and no one would have to know," Freddie says.

"We can do whatever we want," Penelope says.

"We'd never have to use the board again and we could play our own characters from the moment we got here," I say with a smile.

"I'm in," Alice agrees.

I look to the others, waiting for a response. Slowly all of my friends look to me with a grin and give me a small nod. We each have our own reasons for wanting to be away from the rest of the world. But right now all of those reasons come to one conclusion. We want to get the hell out of our lives and get back into G and G as quickly as possibly and as often as possible.

"Tomorrow," Alice decides.

"During school, I'll open the window and we can sneak in through there in this detention room," Sierra suggests, nodding.

"It might be hard for me to sneak out," Hermione says quietly.

"I'll come get you," Freddie says, to which I give him a small grin and raise my eyebrows.

"When should we get here so we don't run into janitors?" I ask, looking to the others.

"We'll have to come past eleven," Hermione says. "That's when they'll leave and they'll come back right before school."

She should know since her mom cleans so we all trust her and the decision to come at midnight comes naturally.

"Midnight," Alice agrees. "In fact, why don't we just embrace the nerd and give ourselves a name? That way we know exactly what we're talking about when we interact during school hours in our regular clicks."

"You have a click?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah," Alice says, looking spiteful and then spits the words at her. "Juvy."

"Nice, Alice," I say.

"How about we call ourselves, _The Midnight Club_?" Freddie suggests.

I give him a smile as I look to the others.

"That's it," Sierra agrees. "Let's meet back here at midnight."

"We should sit back in our chairs before he comes back in here to dismiss us," Penelope suggests.

The rest of us stand up to sit back in our chairs. No one speaks for several minutes as we stare at the walls, begging the minutes to pass and the hours to fade away so that we can come back here at midnight and do this all again. It feels good to even think about.

I turn to see Alice staring at me. She has her lip between her teeth and her legs crossed over each other, hugged tightly together. Her fingers clench together in a small fist as they rub against the desk. She gives a rather loud sigh as she looks over at me with lust filling her eyes.

"Alice," I say out loud just as our teacher walks right back in the classroom. He walks over to the desk with a disappointed look on his face and then stamps his hand down on the table. I jump and stare over at him, just as Alice does. Freddie pretends that he was asleep.

"Alright," he says in a loud voice. "It's over. Your time here is officially up. I don't want to see any of you back here in detention ever again. Shut the hell up and get the hell out of here."

Without a notice or word, we all stand up, as if we have never spoken to each other before and start scampering out of the classroom. I throw my jacket over my shoulders as Alice catches up to my side, walking by me with her Serpent jacket on, clicking her large boots on the sidewalk toward the South Side.

"Are you following me?" Alice asks.

"You were making faces at me in the classroom. It was pretty clear that you wanted me to follow you," I tell her, feeling bold.

Alice turns to me, raising her eyebrows. She gives me a small nod with her lip between her teeth again and goes back to walking quickly away from the others.

"Plus, I live in the south side, as you remind me all the damn time. So I'm walking with you because I have to go to the same place as you," I explain. She turns back to me and I see that strange spark in her eye that I saw earlier. She wants so much more than I have given her and none of us are willing to say anything about it.

"Hey, Alice," I say. "You were gone for a while with Freddie last week."

"I guess," she says, her cheeks flushing and her body lighting up with worry. She rushes away from me, walking faster than ever down a dark ally. I rush after her, running up to meet with her as the sun begins to set.

"I'm not asking anything," I tell her. "Anything except for…well…"

I grab her arm and turn her around. Alice makes a noise of surprise as I pull her back from the light of day and back into the ally. I push her against the building wall and hold her shoulders down. I lean close and capture her lips in mine.

"Wait!" she shouts, pushing me away. Then she looks in my eyes like she really wants to say something. I can almost hear a statement or a question just at the edge of her voice. She mutters something to herself that doesn't make sense and then she shakes her head, though that look is still in her eyes.

"Alice," I say with confusion. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she says, shaking her head.

Before I consider asking, we are kissing once more.

**I hope you guys are liking this story. Please share with your friends and anyone who may like it. It is pretty different from my other ones and would love more feedback.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alice and FP are liking each other more and more. They have sex in their costumes while playing G and G.**

**xxx**

**Chapter Sixteen.**

**FP POV.**

**"****Some of us became a little more inseparable than others."**

"Want to get out of here?" I whisper in ear on the third night of the Midnight Club meeting again. Betty bites her lower lip, driving my crazy. I reach down and squeeze her hand.

"How are we going to get away from the others?" she asks. "They'll want to know where we're going, Squire Pendleton."

"I have an idea for that," I say, repressing all images of naked Alice from my brain so that I can speak to the others without stuttering. It's a difficult thing to do but I manage.

"Hey," I say to the others, walking toward Penelope. I turn her shoulder toward me as we walk down the first hallway.

"I say we split up," I suggest with a nod, hoping that she thinks this is because of some great idea.

"Why?" she asks. "We're looking for the diamond of doom. If we don't destroy it right away, then we will cease to exist."

"I know, I know," I say. "I think we should split up so that we can find it. If one of us finds it, then we'll bring it back to the others so that we can all destroy it together."

"Fine," she agrees.

I grab Alice's hand and pull her away but look back at the others as they look confused. I don't want to announce to them that we are going off to have sex but I want her so badly I don't much care.

"We're gonna find it!" Alice shouts back to them.

"Yeah! I'll go with Freddie," Hermione says, giving a smile.

I don't hear what else goes on because I am running down the next hallway with Alice, pulling her along as she giggles in my hand. I rush into the library and close the door behind us, locking it. I pull her through the first isle, just to make sure that we are far enough away from the door.

"Sorceress Alice," I say with a smile. "I am at your service. You have me under your worst spell yet."

"Oh I know," she says with a grin. "And I don't plan on letting you go."

Alice puts her hands underneath of my robes and pushes them off of my shoulders.

"Squire," she says with a smile. "You will need to serve me to prove yourself."

"Consider it done," I agree.

I push off her robes and then go for her belt, removing that with shaking but fast hands as quickly as I can. Once that is gone, I pull it from her body and toss it to the ground. I pull her button off and yank at her pants, trying my best to get them off of her.

"I could use a spell to assist you," she says in a sexy tone that only turns me on more. I take my crown off and put it with my robe as Alice removes her shoes and pants. I reach over her, going back to kissing all over her body and trailing my lips and tongue across her stomach and thighs.

"Serve me already, Squire," she begs.

"Yes, my lady," I respond.

I kiss her as low as I can get, feeling her hands clench at my shoulders and then eventually go into my hair as I move my mouth around her.

"Forsythe!" Alice shouts as her body reaches for me, begging me for more. Just when I know she needs more than she can handle, I pull away from her, standing up and making my hands go for my own belt.

"I do not remember dismissing you, Squire," she says.

"You didn't, Sorceress but I just think that I might have a better idea," I tell her.

"Show me."

I grab her around her waist and pull her legs up around me. I clear the space of a table not far from us and push her onto it. I throw my shirt to the side as she scrambles to get the rest of her clothes off. In a horrible, achingly desperate measure, I finally am able to rid myself of the last of my clothes as I climb over top of her. Alice starts kissing across my neck and down my throat.

"Alice, I need to be with you."

"Be with me then."

Finally, Alice puts her legs up and lets me take her completely. I kiss her a few times but soon, I am unable to control any movement I make and I am thrusting at her with everything I have, calling out her name and moving quickly.

"Alice," I mutter. "Alice. Alice."

I can feel her sweaty hands on my bare back, scratching at me. I shutter as her arms go around my body and I become somehow even more aroused than I was before. It gets so bad that I grip the edge of the table to keep my cool and throw my head down, letting my forehead sit on the cool wood of the table under us.

"Forsythe," Alice says in response, kissing my neck a few times.

The way she says my name is like a prayer, begging me to go on, to make her feel everything she can. I kiss her, grip her hips, pull her leg up close to my body. Then she starts moaning, really moaning loudly and pushing her body against my own.

"Oh, Forsythe," she says, grunting with the effort. There is a strain in her voice that I recognize and almost want to give her more. I want to let her release all of that and feel exactly what she wants but I don't want this connection to be over. I want to feel her like this forever.

"Sorceress, your spell is strong," I say against her with a smile. In feel her giggle as her hips thrust widely against my own.

"And your skills are strong," she agrees.

"Your magic is reaching its climax," I tell her, secrecy hoping she'll get the point.

"Oh, I'm aware of my powers."

I grip the edge of the table so tightly that I am afraid of breaking it. I bite her shoulder, kissing and licking as her legs lock around my hips. Our bodies move against each other like wild animals as Alice calls out my name and I hers. We start to throw ourselves at each other, ravishing in the other person as everything comes to a wonderful yet intense hill.

I let myself fall onto Alice for a brief moment as I regain my breath.

"Your powers might be as strong as mine, Squire Pendleton."


	17. Chapter 17

**Ascension Night. Note: Please review Bughead Series and Malec Love.**

**XXX**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

**Alice POV.**

**"****That night our dark doppelgängers were released."**

While their dancing skills leave something to be desired, I am rocking this keyboard. I sing my heart out, partying every moment of our concert. It's not until the songs are put away and people are still dancing that I realize just how high they have gotten. The dancing begins to spin around me, twirling me in ways that I would very much like to avoid. It only gets worse, not better when they start to dance on each other, with each other, rolling around on the floor and jumping onto the desks.

Forsythe topples a desk and his weight is too much for it. It goes crashing down to the ground and he rolls off of it, catching himself on his knees with a smile and a laugh. His head goes back as he laughs harder than I have ever heard him before.

Freddie is dancing with the others, grinding and jumping up and down as if there is music but I hear nothing but the sound of the shouting and howling that comes from the other people. The shouting gets worse and louder until I can hardly hear myself think.

Sierra is on top of the teachers desk in nothing but her costumes bra. She slips her body around in a snake like motion, making strange shapes with her body and feeling her own skin. She dances like this, singing at the top of her lungs out of tune and without anyone else to be with her. She stops and turns to me, laughing before going back to her strange slithering dancing.

Hermione has been dancing around the room as well, spinning on the floor or jumping onto tables with the others. She turns to Matthew Mantle and gives him a sly smile before putting her legs on either side of his hips. She lets him sit down on him before she leans over kisses him with a laugh. I walk by in shock as they make out in front of me. I did not even know they were interested in each other. Since when have they been together? I thought she was with Fred. But when I turn around, Fred is sitting on the desk with Forsythe and Hiram, who are hitting each other and taking more drugs.

The night only gets worse when I hear a howling sound coming from the hallway. It is a loud frightful sound of horrors as a female voice flits around, drawing out loud, high-pitched howls in the hallway. I rush out of the door to find Penelope running around with her arms out to either side of her, throwing her red cape behind her as she turns the corner. She throws her cape over my shoulders with a loud laugh. I jump back away from her.

I have never seen any of these people like this. They have no idea what they are doing and they have no idea how to react to each other or to me. They are insane.

The night only gets worse as I am pushed out of the door by the group of high teenagers in costumes to get into the hallway. Soon, they are all fluttering by me, making strange noises as they fly down the hallways, singing or howling or even screaming. Forsythe stops in his path when he sees me. He reaches his hand out to me, grabbing me by my shoulder and pushes me against the locker. I let him at first, not sure where he is going with this. As he holds me there, he gets a look of need in his eyes before crashing hips lips to mine. We kiss like this for several long minutes until his hands start to travel all over my body. The others are still rushing around us, laughing and shouting and whooping down the halls in a blur of a high frenzy.

"Let me go," I say.

Forsythe stops and pulls back, giving me a strange look. He looks almost confused right before he starts laughing so hard I think he'll fall over. He stumbles back on his feet and Fred catches him, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him along to go run around with the others. I walk without thinking where I am going before I feel a strange feeling in my gut. It's that familiar uncomfortable sickness. I rush into the bathroom and vomit into the toilet, feeling horrible for only a few seconds. It goes away quickly when I stand back up, turning around to rinse out my mouth.

The emergency light pops on and I turn to find two chalices sitting before me at the sink. I reach out as if to pick one up when I think about the little baby growing inside of me. Whoever this little person is, I need to protect it. I can't hurt it by taking some random drink I know nothing about. I set the cup back down and look up to see words painted on the wall.

Flip for your fate.

Not just on one wall, on every crevice of the wall. They are written anywhere anything could ever be written. They are all over the wall and the mirrors and the floor and the sinks and the stalls. Written in bright red ink all over. I'm not high. I have not put anything in my body since we got here. This is really here. This is really happening. One of the others set this up so that we had to drink them. This is not a game anymore. This is all too real. They have taken it too far.

I rush out of the room and down the hall toward the door. I am running past the others who seem to have no idea the horrors that I have just witnessed when I see the thing we have all been fearing, the thing we have all been playing against. The Gargoyle King. The red lights flicker around me. The people to my left and ride are screaming and laughing at each other, throwing each other around, falling down the halls. But no one sees it. No one knows he is here.

I have to get out of here. This game has gone too far. I have to leave before it's too late. I can't let myself and this baby get hurt. They don't have control of what they are doing anymore.

I am about to run out the doors when I see them open. In my panicked state, I quickly rush behind the closest locker and see Principal Featherhead walking through the doors with a large flashlight in his hand. He must have heard about our trespassing somehow. He must have figured out what happened to us and came to catch us in the act. We are all going to get into so much trouble. But besides that, I can't have anything to do with them or I am going to get this baby and myself really hurt.

I turn to the door just as Principal Featherhead is leaving and I run out the door as fast as I can, all the way back to the trailer. Without thinking, I rush into the trailer and sit down at my place on the couch. Penny and Mom are already asleep, not paying a bit of difference to me. I take off my clothes quickly and change back into something normal so no one will suspect where I have been. In the kitchen, I am as quiet as I can be while I call every member of the Midnight Club. But no one answers. I am alon. The next morning comes all too quickly. And I am still alone.

**What do you think so far? I will keep writing more if I get some feedback!**


End file.
